


Our November Morning

by AngelKyu



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKyu/pseuds/AngelKyu
Summary: These were the kind of mornings Omi had never thought he could have. With the way he had grown up, he had always woken up at a specifically early time, gotten up to clean, and cook for those who he shared his life with. At first it was only his family, he would always get up before the sun had even risen and got to work cleaning the house and preparing everything for the day. This became the norm for him especially after his mother had passed. After joining Mankai that tradition didn't really change, he would clean his shared room with Taichi, clean the kitchen and then prepare the numerous servings of breakfast for his fellow troupe mates.He had never thought he could wake up to the love of his life curled up on his chest, appearing as the living definition of peacefully content in his sleeping state.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Our November Morning

These were the kind of mornings Omi had never thought he could have. With the way he had grown up, he had always woken up at a specifically early time, gotten up to clean, and cook for those who he shared his life with. At first it was only his family, he would always get up before the sun had even risen and got to work cleaning the house and preparing everything for the day. This became the norm for him especially after his mother had passed. After joining Mankai that tradition didn't really change, he would clean his shared room with Taichi, clean the kitchen and then prepare the numerous servings of breakfast for his fellow troupe mates.

He had never thought he could wake up to the love of his life curled up on his chest, appearing as the living definition of peacefully content in his sleeping state.

But really, in his eyes, Hisoka had always appeared perfect, lovely, ethereal.. he was someone Omi never thought he could have. Hisoka was beyond talented when he tried, kind, and always willing to give affection to those closest to him. To be perfectly honest, there was a time the photographer believed that Hisoka only wished to date him because he knew how to make marshmallows from scratch. But over the months they had been together, he was lucky to witness a new side of the shorter male. He was plagued with regret and fears of growing too close to others, worried that he may lose them as well. It was strange that the two of them were able to bond over something like this, but being able to understand each others pain had only caused them to grow closer. Omi knew a lot more about the ex spy, knew the way he thought, his fears, his loves, what annoys him, and what makes him happy.

Omi gently brushed a bit of hair out of the others face, getting a good look at his boyfriends sleeping features. It was almost strange to wake up to a warm body on his own, even though this definitely wasn't the first time Hisoka had slept in the same bed as him, it was the first time Omi really got to take in the others state and appreciate it. The slow rise and fall of his body, indicating that his breathing was calm and stable, the very light snore that passed through his lips every so often, barely audible, the way his boyfriend would randomly tighten his grip and nuzzle against his chest to take in more of his warmth. Omi has never felt this much love for someone, it almost made him want to let out a tear, though he restrained.

What time was it actually?

He had completely forgotten to check. Hopefully he didn't sleep in late, it was Sunday so everyone was expecting breakfast. The brunette carefully grabbed his phone and almost felt his heart stop when the time read out as Ten AM. He sighed and placed his phone down, ready to get up, but there was a problem. Instead of sitting up, he felt a strong weight pushing him right back down into the bed. He must've-

"... Don't go..."

A quiet, sleep coated voice drawled out of his boyfriend. Hisoka had repositioned himself to be fully on top of Omi, his face buried in the taller males neck. He could feel feather like kisses being placed where Hisoka's lips rested, as if he was trying to use that as a way to make Omi stay. Well.. it definitely worked.

"Hisoka-san, I really have to go prepare breakfast, I slept through my alarm."

He needed to go, but it made his heart ache at just the thought of getting up and leaving his boyfriend here. The cold autumn air peeked through the cracks in the door and only caused Hisoka to pull the blanket up higher over the two of them. The other wasn't going to budge, and Omi knew if he tried to move, Hisoka would just pin him back down in bed. That was something he learned about the other during their time together, he is extremely stubborn and when Hisoka wants something, he gets it. Though, that's also partially Omi's fault for never knowing how to say no to him.

The snowy haired man didn't speak any further, he simply peeked up to look at Omi with that bright green eye of his. He had severe bed head, the shirt he had stolen from Omi hanging off of one of his shoulders. The morning sun that made its way in the room caused Hisoka to just glow, like an angel sent from above. Maybe he was, perhaps this was how his Mom and Nachi wished to watch over him, by sending him a man he loves more than anything else. He was so weak for this little marshmallow lover, that look, that's all it took for him to break and give into the others wants. Truly, Hisoka has Omi wrapped around his nimble, skilled fingers, and Omi had zero protests against it. A small sigh escaped his lips as he smiled down at the sleepy boy.

"Alright, you win, I'll stay."

There wasn't even a chance before that he would get up to begin with. Gently, Omi lifted Hisoka's chin and pulled his boyfriend up for a soft, lazy kiss. Hisoka happily returned it, allowing his body to relax against the fit photographer, happily running his hands along his boyfriends warm bare chest. They continued their gentle exchanges of love, pouring all of their affection for the other in each gentle kiss, never wanting it to end.

It felt like an eternity before the gentle kisses stopped, both men smiling softly as their cuddling continued. Both seemed beyond content and happy to spend a majority of the day stuck in their own little world. Quiet words of affection passed back and forth randomly as the day progressed. At some point both had fallen asleep once more for a small nap, drifting off while tangled in each others hold. Even if their pasts weren't perfect, even if there was the fear that they may be separated one day, even if there may be conflict later on, one thing was certain in both men's minds, the one thing they appreciated most about getting to meet the other and having this shared time, this shared feeling.

'Thank you for loving me, for saving me.'


End file.
